It Lives Beneath Choices
This page contains the choices in It Lives Beneath and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily on choices you make; they can improve or decrease nerve for your character and your characters friends. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help to expand this article with choice outcome to help other players. Setup Choices Choice 1 (Previous book complete) *Yes, remember my choices! *No, I want to use the default settings Choice 2 *Girl *Guy Choice 3 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 4 (Girl) *Mermaid Magic (��20) *Out with a Bang *Make Waves *Curled Up *Honey Brown Choice 4 (Guy) *Over the Rainbow (��20) *Curltastic *Pop Swoop *Surf's Up Choice 5 (Girl) *Pretty in Pink *Jean Genie *Punky Town Choice 5 (Guy) *Prep-Pared *Grade-A-Dient *Slash N' Burn Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank-choice. *''Default name is "Harper". '''Choice 7' *Choose this look. *Start over. Chapter One: Dead in the Water Choices Choice 1 *Stay outside. (No effect) *Stay close. (No effect) MC -100. Beware! In this book, your nerve score starts at zero. Build up your nerve score throughout the book. Choice 2 *Exploring! (No effect) *Swimming! (No effect) Choice 3 *So cozy! (MC +5) *Kind of a dump... (No effect) Choice 4 *Pick it up. ( ) Choice 5 *Do I know you? (No effect) *I'll be whoever you want me to be. (Tom ❤+Romance) Choice 6 *Just got here! (No effect) *Don't know anything about boats! (No effect) Choice 7 *Secret agent! (No effect) *Total dork. (No effect) Choice 8 *Let's do it! (��12) *I'll pass... (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *There are mountain lions? (No effect) *Were you gonna say 'monsters'? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Grab a drink? (No effect) *Work out? (No effect) *Make out? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Does the tour have to end? (No effect) *What brought you to Pine Springs? (No effect) *Are you single? (No effect) MC +5, and later revealed in the chapter 2 summary that Tom also receives +5 Nerve. Diamond Choice 4 *Lean against Tom. (Tom ❤+ Romance) *Shake Tom's hand. (No effect) MC -2 in main path. Choice 9 *That's so thoughtful! (No effect) *You're an angel. (Imogen ❤+Romance) Choice 10 *Your friends. (No effect) *Fancy people. (No effect) Choice 11 *I'm so excited to meet him! (No effect) *Is he single? (No effect) *Pretty sure that's your title. (No effect) Choice 12 *Buy this item! (��25) (MC +5) ( ) *No thanks. (No effect) This item is called Leather Lady if you're a female, and Yacht-Zee if you are a male. Choice 13 *You'll cover for me, right? (No effect) *He can just deal with it. (No effect) Choice 14 *Truth! (Path A) *Dare! (No effect) Choice 14.5 (Path A) *Garrett! (No effect) *Chance! (No effect) *Imogen! (Imogen ❤+Romance) *Me! (No effect) Choice 15 *I think you just saved me! (No effect) *You're too cute to be scary. (Kyle ❤+Romance) Choice 16 *Does everyone ''own a yacht? (No effect) *What's your favorite thing to do here? (No effect) *What's wrong with this place? (No effect) '''Choice 17' *If I was rich, I'd be paranoid too. (No effect) *What about wild animal attacks? (No effect) Choice 18 *Whatever you're having. (No effect) *The most ridiculous hors d'oeuvre you can find! (No effect) MC +2 Choice 19 *Imogen. (No effect) *Parker. (No effect) Chapter Two: Out of Your Depth Choices Choice 1 Timed choice! *Trash around! (MC -5) *Swim away! (MC +5) ⬅ Correct *Stay still! (MC -5) Choice 2 *I saw a monster take Kyle! (No effect) *I'm not sure what I saw... (No effect) Choice 3 *Kyle's death was no accident! (No effect) *You're sure that's what happened? (No effect) Choice 4 *Would you... like a hug? (Imogen +3, MC +3) *What're you still doing here? (No effect) Choice 5 *What're you talking about? (No effect) *Who are you calling 'idiots'? (No effect) Choice 6 *In no way your fault. (Imogen +2) *All my ''fault. (''MC -2) Choice 7 *Why was that guy so mad? (No effect) *Imogen's folks are...intense (No effect) Choice 8 *Her death was an 'accident' too? (No effect) *There have been more drownings since? (No effect) Choice 9 *Ned didn't like that verdict. (No effect) *You believe there's more to the story. (Parker +5) Choice 10 *Yes please! (��18) *No thank you. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *What're you doing after work? (Parker ❤+Romance) *Thanks again for the ride. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *I saw a monster. (No effect) *You wouldn't believe me. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Kelley raised you? (No effect) *You believe me? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *What was it? (No effect) *What did you do? (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Worried about me? (Parker ❤+Romance) *I'll be careful. (No effect) MC +5, Parker +5 Choice 11 *Gonna introduce me? (No effect) *Don't let me interrupt! (No effect) *Looks like I wasn't missed. (No effect) Choice 12 *I didn't know about curfew. (No effect) *I'm an adult. (No effect) *Nice to see you too, Gramps. (No effect) Choice 13 *I'm glad you're making friends. (No effect) *You're totally crushing on him. (No effect) MC +2 Choice 14 *Examine (No effect) Choice 15 *Take it! (��12) ( ) *Ignore it ( ) Choice 16 *With that camera? (No effect) *Tomorrow night? (No effect) Choice 17 *What really happened to your wife? (No effect) *What lives in the lake? (No effect) Choice 18 *The bars on the windows. (No effect) *Why this place feels so... weird. (No effect) Choice 19 *Examine. (No effect) Choice 20 *Take it. (��16) (MC +5) ( ) *Let Ned keep it. ( ) Chapter Three: Off the Deep End Choices Choice 1 *Familiar Symbol. (No effect) Choice 2 This is a timed choice! *Make a break for the door! (You die) *Quietly remove my shoes. (You live) ⬅ Correct *Charge him! (You die) If you let the timer end, you freeze and die. Choice 3 *Message in a Bottle. (No effect) Choice 4 *Grab it! (��12) ( ) *Leave it. ( ) Choice 5 This is a timed choice! *Scream for help! (You die) *Kick him! (You live) ⬅ Correct If the timer ends, you scream and die. Choice 6 *Something happened last night! (No effect) *How did I get here? (No effect) Choice 7 *Elliot and I are leaving! (No effect) *We all need to leave. (No effect) Choice 8 *Stop telling me it was a dream! (MC +3) *Maybe it was a dream... (MC -3) Choice 9 *Have breakfast with Elliot. (��17) *Head outside. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *What happened? (No effect) *Take your time. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *That's awful. (No effect) *Are you okay? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *There is one person... (No effect) *Where's this coming from? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Ask them if it's mutual. (No effect) *Try flirting a little. (No effect) *Stalk them on FaceSpace. (No effect) MC +3. Choice 10 This is a timed choice! *Whatever. (Tom +5) *Stare at his chest... (Tom +5) *Flirt! (Tom ❤+Romance, Tom +5) If the timer ends, you stare at his chest, Tom +5. Choice 11 *What were ''you doing? (No effect) *See anything in the morning? (No effect) '''Choice 12' *Saw a man get murdered! (No effect) *Almost died! (No effect) Choice 13 *I appreciate your concern. (Tom +5, MC +1) *Just ditch work! (Tom -3, MC -1) Choice 14 *What happened here? (No effect) *Where's Ned? (No effect) Choice 15 *What do you think you're up to? (Imogen -3, MC -1) *What's up with your mom? (No effect) *Are you okay? (Imogen +5) Choice 16 *Lead on! (��20) (Imogen +10) *Another time. ( ) Diamond Choice 5 *What happened last night? (No effect) *Who moved Ned's things? (No effect) *When the house went up for sale? (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Who are the robed men? (No effect) *Do you know if Ned had any enemies? (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *There's something between us. (Imogen ❤+Romance) *Kyle's death wasn't an accident. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 *Take a picture. ( ) Diamond Choice 9 *Examine. ( ) MC +2. " " Choice 17 *You too. (Imogen +5, MC +1) *We'll see. (No effect) Choice 18 *Report a murder. (No effect) *See the Chief. (No effect) Chapter Four: In Hot Water Choices Choice 1 *What's going on? (No effect) *Who got to you? (No effect) Choice 2 *You wouldn't believe me. (No effect) *You'd tell Chief Kelley. (No effect) Choice 3 *How he was killed. (No effect) *Where he was killed. (No effect) *Who killed him. (No effect) Parker +5 if you went to the basement in last chapter. Parker +5. Choice 4 *Absolutely. (No effect) *Who knows? (No effect) Choice 5 *Grab it! (��12) ( ) *Leave it. ( ) Danni +5. Choice 6 *Why not? (No effect) *What are you afraid of? (No effect) Choice 7 *Take pictures of Ned's house? (No effect) *See anything strange? (No effect) Choice 8 *Any day. (Danni ❤ +Romance) *Is that a good idea? (No effect) Choice 9 *Let's go! (��19) *I'll stay here. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Was playing detective. (No effect) *Don't really want to talk about it. (No effect) *Wanted to know about his wife. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *That's so cute! (Danni ❤ +Romance) *My family's pretty close too. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Photograph. (No effect) MC +5. " " Danni +10. Diamond Choice 4 *You mean like a date? (Danni ❤ +Romance) *How about a croissant? (No effect) Choice 10 *Proof. (No effect) *Revenge. (No effect) Choice 11 *Befriend the otter. (��25) (MC +5, Danni +5, Parker +5) *Let her go. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *''Otter's default name is "Skipper."'' " " Parker +5. Choice 12 *Absolutely. (Danni +5) *We don't have a choice. (No effect) *I don't trust either of you, yet. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Danger's coming? (No effect) You only get this choice if you have the bracelet Ned offered you. Choice 13 *Maybe it's friendly! (No effect) *Shoot it! (No effect) MC -5. Chapter Five: Gone Fishing Choices Choice 1 This is a timed choice! *Struggle! (MC -2) *Grab something! (No effect) ⬅ Correct If the timer ends, you struggle (MC -2). Danni +5, Parker +5, MC +3. Choice 2 *Why didn't you say something? (No effect) *What is going on? (No effect) Choice 3 *They look like the people I saw! (No effect) *What are they doing? (No effect) Choice 4 *The cult killed Kyle. (No effect) *Something else killed Kyle. (Parker +3) Choice 5 *Remember. (No effect) Choice 6 *What is this thing? (No effect) *How did you kill it? (No effect) Choice 7 *Weird Rock? (No effect) Choice 8 *Grab it! (��15) (Danni +10) ( ) ( ) *Let's not. ( ) Choice 9 *Good idea! (No effect) *Ugh, do I have to? (MC +2) Tom +3 if everyone survived the 'Are You Scared?' game in Book 1, excluding MC or Noah. Tom -1 if one to six people died, excluding MC or Noah. Tom -2 or -3 if everyone died during the 'Are You Scared?' game, excluding MC or Noah. Choice 10 *Kind of unusual? (No effect) *Pretty brave. (Tom +1) Choice 11 *Help the coyote. (��20) *Let it be. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What do you call the coyote? Default name is "Munch." MC +3, Tom +5. " " Choice 12 *Hit the arcade! (��18) *Let's not. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *The Banshee! (No effect) *Mr. Muffins! (No effect) *Fury Fists! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 This is a timed choice. *Press A: Jump! (No effect) *Press B: Attack! (No effect) *Move joystick: Dodge! (No effect) ⬅ Correct If the timer ends, you take to long and get hit. Diamond Choice 4 This is a timed choice. *Combo Move! (No effect) *Shriek Attack! (No effect) *Move behind The Destructor! (No effect) If the timer ends, you don't move. Diamond Choice 5 This is a timed choice. *Distract Tom with tickles! (You win) ⬅ Correct *Focus! (You win) ⬅ Correct *Trash talk! (You lose) If the timer ends, you hesitate and get hit. You win if you get more than 1 correct? Diamond Choice 6 (If you won) *How about a 'consolation prize'? (Tom ❤+Romance) *I AM THE CHAMPION! (No effect) *Beginner's luck. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 (If you lose) *I let you win. (No effect) *So I gotta lose to get a dance? (Tom ❤+Romance) Diamond Choice 7 *Stick with robotics. (No effect) *Become a ghost hunter! (No effect) *Decide later. (No effect) MC +3, Tom +8. Diamond Choice 8 *Hold his hand. (Tom ❤+Romance) *Kiss him. (Tom ❤+Romance) *Fist bump. (No effect) Choice 13 *Saved homecoming. (No effect) *Got bitten by a monster. (No effect) Choice 14 (If everyone died during the Are You Scared game in Book 1) *I'm sorry for what happened. (No effect) *Do you have any other advice? (No effect) *You should come with us. (No effect) Choice 14 *Goth Chick. (Ava) *Cool Guy. (Andy) (Tom +3) *Preppy. (Stacy) *Clark Kent. (Lucas) (Tom +1) *Gamer Gal. (Lily) (Tom +1) The choices depend on who survived the 'Are You Scared?' game. You get to see all of these choices, you just determine the order. Choice 15 (Ava survived) *The monster last night. (No effect) *The thing that took Kyle. (No effect) *The cultists. (No effect) You get to see all of these options. You just determine the order. Tom +1. Choice 16 (Andy survived) *I've heard of you! (No effect) *What does that mean? (No effect) Choice 17 (Andy survived) *Helpful, thanks. (No effect) *Kinda vague? (No effect) Choice 17 (Stacy survived) *Campus hazing? (No effect) *''Bees?'' (No effect) Choice 18 (Stacy survived) *Remote. (No effect) *Wealthy. (No effect) Tom +1 Choice 19 (Lucas survived) *Super boring! (No effect) *Interesting! (No effect) Choice 20 (Lucas survived) *The lake. (No effect) *The woods. (No effect) Choice 21 (Lily survived) *That sounds awesome! (No effect) *I have no idea what that means. (No effect) *You raised thirty thousand dollars? (No effect) Choice 22 (Lily survived) *What? (No effect) *Makes sense. (No effect) Choice 23 (Dan survived) *Handsome Guy. (Tom +1) Choice 24 (Dan survived) *Thank you. (No effect) *I'd rather not talk about it. (No effect) Choice 25 (Dan survived) *Tom, can you give us a second? (No effect) *I'm okay, thanks. (No effect) Tom +3 if the first MC survived. No effect if Noah survived. Chapter Six: All Hands on Deck Choices Tom +5 if the first MC survived. Tom -5 if Noah survived. Choice 1 (First MC survived) *Who are we meeting? (No effect) *What's your story? (No effect) *What's with the hood? (No effect) Choice 2 (Noah survived) *Tom, cool it! (Tom +3) *Noah, you better start talking. (Tom -3) Choice 3 (Noah survived) *He's trying to do the right thing. (No effect) *We can take him, if we have to. (No effect) Choice 4 *Run! (No effect) *Stand our ground! (MC +2) Choice 5 *Tom, did you know about this? (No effect) *''First MC/Noah,'' what is going on? (No effect) Choice 6 *Mysterious Tome. (No effect) Choice 7 ' *Take the book! (��16) (Tom +5, ''MC ''+3) ( ) *Leave it alone. ( ) ''Tom +2. '''Choice 8 *Did you miss me? (Danni ❤+Romance) *What's up? (No effect) Choice 9 *Tell someone? (No effect) *Search the ship? (No effect) Parker +3. Choice 10 *Suspect #1. (No effect) *Suspect #2. (No effect) *Suspect #3. (No effect) You get to see all of these choices. This just determines the order. Choice 11 *Bill Barnes. (No effect) *Jen Liu. (No effect) *Richard Sutcliffe. (Danni +5) ⬅ Correct *All of them! (No effect) Choice 12 *Another message bottle! (No effect) Choice 13 *Grab it! (��12) ( ) *Let it go. ( ) Choice 14 *You have an auction coming up? (No effect) *You're a rich jerk? (No effect) Choice 15 *Basketball fans. (No effect) *Celebrating. (No effect) Choice 16 *His voice. (No effect) *That bruise. (No effect) Choice 17 *Jump him in the parking lot! (No effect) *Get him to invite us to that party. (Danni +5, MC +2) Choice 18 *Who do you think you are? (No effect) *You're so right, Richard. (No effect) *You're so right, Dick. (MC ''+1, Danni +3) '''Choice 19' *You're Robbie's dad? (No effect) *What do you have against my brother? (No effect) Choice 20 *Surprise Imogen with pastries! (��19) *Give her some time to wake up. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *You look beautiful today. (Imogen ❤+Romance) *What have you been up to? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Where do you go to school? (No effect) *What do you study? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Peter sounds like a creep. (No effect) *You deserve better. (Imogen ❤+Romance) Diamond Choice 4 *I'll get it. (Imogen ❤+Romance) *Need a napkin? (No effect) Imogen +10, MC +5. Choice 21 *I'm so sorry. (Imogen +5) *Kyle's death wasn't an accident. (No effect) Choice 22 *What do they have against me? (Imogen +5) *You always do what they tell you? (Imogen -5) Choice 23 *I think your parents might be involved. (No effect) *We can't rule out anyone. (No effect) Imogen -5. Choice 24 *I'm sorry! (No effect) *I need your help! (No effect) Choice 25 *Call out again. (No effect) *Get moving. (No effect) Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:It Lives